


How Far We've Come

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Outside, in the shadows on the concrete stairs, stood the boy the people had come to rely on. He knew the world didn’t know what was coming. What was ending before it could ever even begin. The battle was coming to an end, and he knew. : SSHP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Song Fic  
Song: How Far We've Come - Matchbox Twenty

~*~

 

_“I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_  
But its feeling just like every other morning before,   
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone.“ 

 

They slept, quiet, dreaming dreams about a world without war. Of a world where all of the hearts hopes come true. They slept and slept, sleeping through the worst of the storm. The rain pattered, the corrugated iron roof amplifying the sound. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed without any hope of breaking through boarded up windows. They slept, while the world raged. While the people died.

 

_“The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I_  
Started staring at the passengers waving goodbye   
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?” 

 

Outside, in the shadows on the concrete stairs, stood the boy the people had come to rely on. He knew what was happening. He dreamt about it. Had visions about it. Thought about it every damn minute of the day. He knew, knew, they relied on him, that they relied on him to the point where they sought no help anywhere else. He thought and thought. About his plans. About His death. About his own death… Plagued by thoughts of endless destruction. Of hope of salvation. Of the hurt and destitute. Of the mad and hurtful.

Desperately, he gripped his wand. The shadows crept up on him, eyes of stabbing hatred, glaring into his soul. He didn’t fight them as they claimed his thoughts. Slowly, as if unsure, the boy turned back to the heavy wooden door behind him. He pushed on it, letting the moonlight trickle in before sliding through the gap and closing the cold, silent room off from the ending storm. The rain had stopped, leaving their shelter as silent as the grave. As silent as his future grave.

 

_“But I believe the world is burning to the ground_  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out   
Let's see how far we've come   
Let's see how far we've come   
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end   
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,   
Let's see how far we've come   
Let's see how far we've come.” 

 

Hesitantly he stood over his friends. He loathe to wake them. They slept peacefully, curled around each other. So unlike himself. He never slept anymore. The visions… they were more horrible, more gruesome as the days passed. His foe was getting restless. Impatient. Dropping to his haunches, the boy reached out and shook his friend’s shoulder. She woke suddenly, alert and aware. He gravely nodded at her. She nodded back. They knew it was time. She woke her companion, who acted in much the same way as her. Soon, the three were up and ready. The nerves piled upon them, keeping them on their toes. 

They left their shelter of stone walls and corrugated iron roofs. They trod the path, wands drawn, faces sombre. They knew what was coming. They knew what they were sacrificing. What the world was sacrificing. They knew the world didn’t know what was coming. What was ending before it could ever even begin. Fear trickled down their spines, the girl’s face filled with a sour expression as she held back tears.

_“I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_  
Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so   
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself   
I started running but there's nowhere to run to.” 

 

Slowly, the trio reached their destination. In front of them was a forgotten door. Moss and fungi and vines covered its metal and wooden surface. They reached out and pushed together. There was no door knob, no latch. It moved, creaking audibly and breaking their solemn silence. The darkness tugged at their sleeves, pulled their hair and tickled their faces and fingers. It danced around them, gaily, unshaken by their sorrow. The boy led his friends beyond its threshold, allowing the shadows to encompass him. It was now or never.

 

_“I sat down on the street, took a look at myself_  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell   
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to.” 

 

The twisting pathways came to an end. The group extinguished their wands. No sense in alerting the foe of their presence after such measures where taken to ensure their secrecy. The door before them opened smoothly, not a sound. Torch lit hallways greeted them, the shadows kept at bay for the moment. The boy knew he would meet them again soon. He knew he’d never be truly free of them even if he survived. 

They walked in silence, footsteps muffled by spells. Wands were at the ready, drawn, with spells on the tips of their tongues. They were approaching the end. The end to the struggle. Adrenaline coursed through their veins, raising their pulse, their heart rates. Could the enemy hear them? Where their hearts loud enough to give them away?

The path to their destination was uneventful, easy. They paused at a corner, knowing that beyond it was where they needed, wanted to be. There where guards. They knew. Their spy had told them so. They trusted him. They knew he wouldn’t betray them at this point.

 

_“I believe the world is burning to the ground_  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out   
Let's see how far we've come (right now)   
Let's see how far we've come   
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end   
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,   
Let's see how far we've come   
Let's see how far we've come.” 

 

The battle raged. Spells where thrown and people died. As the battle came to a close both side paused to watch the duelling due in the middle of the large chamber. Silence descended onto the room, the only sounds coming from the pair. Heavy breathing, shouted spells, flaring colours. It all seemed dramatic. Hearts stopped and fear gripped both sides. Three people in particular watched with apprehension as their friend and more fought. 

Both duellers screamed the same curse. The same green light came towards them. The same magic from different wands collided, the light increasing till it swallowed them both. Silence enveloped the room, breaths were held and tears were shed. The light slowly dissipated, slowly showing those watching what had occurred. Two bodies lay on the ground, the Dark Lord unmoving while Harry Potter lay gasping for breath.

A masked man ran forward, reaching the boy’s side before his two friends snapped out of their daze. He pulled his mask of, exposing his face. Dark hair framed him, hiding his expression from everyone around him except the boy before him. He fell to his knees, hands gripping the boy’s shoulders.

“Don’t you leave me..” he whispered, mouth pursed and eyes welling. Emotion broke the usual sneering façade, bringing a sad smile to the shuddering and gasping boy. Blood oozed from between his chapped lips, vivid green eyes blurring through cracked glasses. His scar bled, dripping into his messy, sweat soaked hair.

“I … don’t w-want to… leave you…” He wheezed, shuddering and coughing before giving into his lovers please to quiet and save his energy. Both smiled sadly, tears spilling over each of their eyes. The man’s salty tears dripped onto the boys face, onto his clammy and pale cheek.

 

_“It’s gone gone baby it’s all gone_  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home   
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool   
Now it's over for me and it's over for you   
Well its gone gone baby it’s all gone   
There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home   
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool   
Now it's over for me and it's over for you.“ 

 

“Hush… it’ll be okay… I promise.” The dark man whispered, bending down and brushing his lips over the bloodied forehead of the boy bellow him. The friends held one of his hands, tears steadily streaming from their faces. The boy continued to smile sadly, his eyes fading, his energy dissipating.

“I… don’t… w-want to leave… yo-uu…” He gasped, slightly arching his form in pain. They knew what came. He knew what came.

“Just… remember… I-I… love you…”

_“I believe the world is burning to the ground_  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out   
let's see how far we've come   
let's see how far we've come   
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end   
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,   
let's see how far we've come, again   
let's see how far we go   
let's see how far we've come   
let's see how far we go   
let's see how far we've come   
let's see how far we go   
let's see how far we've come   
let's see how far we go.” 

 

~*~

THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SUPPORT/HATE MAIL!


End file.
